Promise to be Better
by Kyori SasoDei
Summary: "Dei, apa selama ini kau merasa nyaman bersamaku?". Sasori tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap dingin pada Deidara. Hanya saja, ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan perasaannya.Namun setelah kehadiran Itachi... (A birthday FF for Sasori :*) SasoFemDei


_**A birthday FF special for Akasuna no Sasori-sama.**_

**Discalimer: Semua chara di FF ini milik Masashi Kishimoto-sama. Walaupun saya berharap Sasori dan Deidara jadi punya saya *dibunuh***

**Pairing: SasoFemDei (Sasori x Female Deidara)**

**Warning: OOC, AU, typo(s), genderbender/genderswitch, EYD berantakan. Don't like, monggo (?) klik 'back'. Seluruh FF ini dalam Sasori POV**

#

**PROMISE TO BE BETTER**

#

"Dei-chan semakin lama semakin manis ya."

"Kau benar. Aku mau menjadi pacarnya."

"Hey dia itu sudah memiliki pacar. Itu yang berjalan di sebelahnya."

"Hah? Jadi mereka pacaran? Aku tidak tahu. Mereka terlihat tidak seperti pacaran."

"Tentu saja. Sasori terlalu dingin, bahkan pada pacarnya sendiri."

"Aneh."

Aku mendengar semuanya. Orang-orang itu membicarakanku dan Deidara. Kami yang tengah melangkah di koridor menuju ruang kelas, cukup risih mendengar apa yang mereka katakan.

"Danna."

Aku menoleh ke arah Deidara yang berjalan di sebelahku. Ia tersenyum dan sedikit tertawa.

"Jangan dengarkan perkataan mereka ya un," ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kemudian kembali mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu kepada Deidara, karena aku yakin ia tidak menyukai kata-kata orang-orang itu. Tapi ia selalu memikirkanku, memikirkan perasaanku.

Deidara. Ya gadis itu adalah pacarku, orang yang sangat aku sayangi. Tapi menjadi pacar dari seorang Deidara -atau yang lebih dikenal dengan 'Dei-chan'- tidaklah mudah. Ia sangat cantik, baik hati, manis, juga pintar. Ia menjadi idola di sekolah ini. Tentu saja banyak laki-laki yang ingin menjadi pacarnya.

"Dei-chan manis."

"Selamat pagi Dei-chan cantik."

Sapaan demi sapaan yang tertuju kepada Deidara itu terdengar ketika kami berdua menginjakan kaki di kelas. Aku melirik Deidara, ingin tahu bagaimana reaksinya. Ia hanya tersenyum ramah, tanpa membalas sapaan dari para laki-laki itu.

Lagi-lagi ia tidak ingin aku marah.

"Ayo danna," ucapnya.

"Hn," ujarku pelan seraya berjalan ke tempat dudukku yang tempatnya tak terlalu jauh dari tempat duduk Deidara. Saat aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja, aku kembali menoleh ke arah Deidara. Ia yang baru saja ingin duduk di kursinya, membatalkan niatnya lalu melangkah ke arahku.

"Karena Hidan belum datang, aku duduk di sini sebentar ya un," ujarnya.

Aku mengangguk.

Ia tertawa kecil kemudian duduk di sebelahku, di bangku yang kosong karena Hidan belum datang. Jemari lentiknya membuka halaman demi halaman dari buku yang ia bawa.

"Dei, kau sudah sarapan?" tanyaku pelan.

Deidara menoleh, ia mengangguk antusias. "Ne, tentu saja. Danna sudah?"

"Sudah," sahutku singkat seraya mengangguk.

"Dei-chan~" panggilan seseorang di belakang kami terdengar mengganggu, "Hati-hati. Jangan terlalu lama di sana, nanti kau membeku kedinginan."

Cih! Mereka menyindirku lagi.

"Fungsi pacar itu kan untuk membuatmu merasa nyaman dan hangat, bukannya membuatmu 'kedinginan' begitu, Dei-chan."

Kembali aku menoleh ke arah Deidara. Ia terlihat fokus membaca buku pelajarannya, walaupun aku tahu pikirannya pasti tidak tertuju pada buku tersebut.

"Dei..."

Deidara menoleh, ia tersenyum manis. "Ya?"

"Apa itu benar?" tanyaku dengan nada datar.

"'Itu'? 'Itu' apa maksud danna?"

"Yang mereka katakan."

"Tidak kok. Dan aku tentu saja tidak peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan. Yang penting aku tahu bahwa danna menyayangiku," ujarnya seraya tersenyum, namun sesaat kemudian ia menundukan kepala.

Apa yang kau pikirkan Dei? Kenapa menunduk seperti itu? Apa kau berbohong padaku?

"Yoo! Selamat pagi cantik!"

Deidara dan aku seketika menoleh ke arah datangnya suara berisik itu. Terlihat di belakang Deidara, berdiri laki-laki berambut putih dengan wajah yang dihiasi dengan senyum mesumnya.

"Pagi Hidan-kun," sahut Deidara seraya tertawa kecil.

"Dei, kembali ke tempat dudukmu," ujarku.

Deidara mengangguk "Baiklah un."

Mataku terus menatapnya, menatap Deidara sampai ia tiba di tempat duduknya tanpa halangan apapun. Saat yakin tak ada yang mengganggunya, barulah aku memperhatikan Hidan yang tengah meletakkan tasnya di atas meja.

"Masih saja dingin begitu pada pacarmu sendiri," ujar Hidan seraya duduk di sebelahku.

"Hn? Lalu kau ingin aku mengumbar kemesraan di depan banyak orang?" tanyaku.

"Di depan banyak orang?" Hidan menatapku dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya saat tak ada orang yang melihat, kau pernah bersikap mesra padanya?"

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Ayolah Sasori. Aku tahu sifatmu memang begini. Tapi sadarlah, Dei-chan itu pacarmu. Ia juga perlu perhatian dan kehangatanmu. Kau tahu kan dia itu sangat diidolakan para siswa di sekolah ini termasuk aku? Kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya, jangan disia-siakan begini. Bodoh kau," ujarnya menceramahiku.

"Dia tidak pernah protes," ujarku.

"Tch. Dia itu terlalu menyayangimu. Oh ya, sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintainya?"

Aku terdiam sesaat. Mencerna kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Hidan kemudian memikirkan jawabannya.

"Hn, tidak pernah."

"APA?!" Hidan memekik.

Aku menatapnya dingin. Pekikannya pasti telah mengundang perhatian teman-teman sekelasku. Kenapa si bodoh ini tidak bisa menjaga suaranya?

"Sama sekali tidak pernah? Baik mungkin kata 'cinta' terlalu aneh untuk kau ucapkan. Hmm sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan kau menyayangi Dei-chan atau menyukainya?"

"Tidak pernah juga."

Raut wajah terkejut kulihat kembali di wajahnya. "Apa katamu? Lalu kenapa dia bisa jadi pacarmu?"

"Saat itu aku hanya mengatakan 'jadilah pacarku'."

"Itu saja?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Seorang Dei-chan mau menjadi pacarmu hanya dengan dua kata yang sama sekali tidak romantis itu?"

"Hn," sahutku enggan. Aku mulai tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Cinta itu buta ya," ujarnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Aku mengangkat bahu sesaat, pertanda tidak peduli dan tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Hidan katakan.

"Berarti cinta Dei-chan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan ya? Kasihan sekali," gumaman Hidan terdengar olehku.

Aku tersentak saat mendengar apa yang Hidan katakan, namun tak sepatah katapun terucap dariku. Tentu saja yang Hidan katakan itu tidak benar. Cinta Dei tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia mencintaiku dan aku sangat mencintainya. Tapi apakah Dei juga berpikiran sama dengan Hidan?

"Dei-chan."

Aku segera melirik ke arah suara yang memanggil nama orang yang kusayangi itu. Terlihat salah satu teman sekelas kami yang bernama Yamanaka Ino tengah mendekati Deidara dan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak bisa kudengar. Aku lihat Deidara mengangguk beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum senang.

Sesaat kemudian Ino dan Deidara menoleh ke arah pintu kelas, aku pun ikut melirik ke arah yang sama. Dapat kulihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang tengah berdiri di dekat pintu. Tak berapa lama kemudian Deidara berlari kecil ke arahnya.

Siapa itu?

Dahiku mengerut saat kulihat laki-laki itu mengelus pelan kepala Deidara dan Deidara tertawa senang. Tunggu, ini aneh. Tak biasanya Deidara...

"Hey!" Hidan menepuk pundakku. "Sepertinya 'sang penguji' sudah datang."

.

.

Suasana kelas cukup ramai dan ribut sesaat setelah bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi. Aku yang sudah siap untuk pulang, hanya memperhatikan Deidara dari tempat dudukku. Ia tengah merapikan buku-bukunya seraya sesekali menggumamkan 'sampai jumpa besok' pada teman-temannya yang pulang mendahuluinya.

Sebelah alisku terangkat saat melihat Naruto dan Kiba melangkah ke arah Deidara. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja tubuhku bergerak untuk mendekati Deidara.

"Dei-chan, kuantar pulang mau ti_"

Ucapan Kiba terhenti begitu saja saat aku memeluk pinggang Deidara dengan sebelah tanganku. "Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan mengantarnya pulang."

"Oh ya, kau pacarnya ya? Haha maafkan aku Sasori, aku lupa," ujar Kiba sedikit meledek. "Ayo Naruto, kita pergi saja."  
Aku memperhatikan Kiba dan Naruto meninggalkan ruang kelas, meninggalkan aku dan Dei berdua di kelas ini.

"D-danna..." bisik Deidara pelan.

"Hn?" aku menoleh. Kulihat ia menunduk dengan pipi yang memerah. Aku tersenyum. Deidara terlihat semakin cantik jika sedang gugup seperti ini. "Ayo pulang," ujarku seraya menjauhkan tanganku dari pinggangnnya.

"U-um!" Deidara mengangguk dan melangkah di sebelahku.

Jarang sekali aku melihatnya gugup seperti itu. Hn iya, aku jarang memperlakukannya seperti itu, padahal sudah hampir lima bulan aku menjadi pacarnya. Aku kadang menyesal, kenapa aku terlahir sebagai seseorang yang tak bisa bersikap romantis. Padahal aku ingin membahagiakan Dei, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia berada di sampingku. Tapi apa daya? Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata yang romantis dan juga tidak bisa bersikap romantis.

"Siapa yang tadi mencarimu ke kelas?" tanyaku saat kami sudah menginjakan kaki di lapangan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Hng?" Deidara menatapku bingung.

"Laki-laki itu."  
"Oh!" Deidara menjentikan jarinya. "Dia Uchiha Itachi. Itachi itu sahabatku sejak kecil tapi kami berpisah saat masuk ke sekolah menengah pertama. Katanya hari ini ia pindah ke sekolah kita. Dan danna tahu tidak? Ruang kelasnya tepat di sebelah kelas kita. Kebetulan sekali ya un," ujar Deidara dengan panjang lebar dan penuh semangat.

"Kau semangat sekali membicarakannya," ujarku.

"Eh?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Benarkah? mungkin karena aku terlalu senang bisa bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Oh," sahutku singkat. Entah mengapa, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaanku menjadi kesal. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah saat Deidara membicarakanku pada orang lain, ia bersemangat seperti ini? dan tiba-tiba saja aku berpikir untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan kami.

"Mau makan siang dimana?" tanyaku. Kebiasaan kami, sepulang sekolah pasti menuju suatu tempat untuk makan siang bersama.

"Um maaf danna. Sepertinya hari ini kita tidak bisa makan siang bersama. Aku harus segera pulang karena Itachi akan datang kerumahku untuk bertemu dengan touchan dan kaachan."

Kali ini aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak di dadaku.

"Ya tak masalah."

"Danna tidak marah kan?" ia menatapku khawatir.

"Tidak," sahutku. "Walaupun tidak bisa makan siang bersama, tapi aku tetap akan mengantarmu pulang."  
"Benarkah?" Deidara memekik bersemangat kemudian memeluk lenganku. "Arigatou danna!"

.

.

.

Di hari berikutnya, setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, aku sudah menyakinkan diriku sendiri untuk mengajak Deidara sarapan di kantin sekolah. Setidaknya aku ingin sedikit berubah, aku ingin menunjukan perhatianku padanya. Aku melangkah pelan ke tempat duduknya.

"De_"  
"Dei-chan!"

Panggilanku terpotong saat kudengar suara orang lain memanggil nama Deidara. Aku membalikan tubuhku, mendapati Uchiha Itachi berdiri di dekat pintu.

Dengan bersemangat Deidara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Danna, aku mau menemani Itachi ke kantin ya," ucapnya lalu tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku, ia pergi begitu saja bersama laki-laki itu.

"Sepertinya siswa baru itu dekat dengan Dei-chan ya. Jangan-jangan mereka saling suka."

"Bisa jadi. Dia tampan dan sepertinya perhatian."

Tch! Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan pembicaraan dua gadis itu, aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat dudukku.

"Nah, Sasori. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hidan seraya bermain dengan PSP-nya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau biarkan saja mereka seperti itu? Kau tidak takut Dei-chan jatuh cinta pada Ita- siapalah itu."

"Jadi aku harus melarang mereka berteman? Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak kecil," ujarku.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Setidaknya kau harus bersikap lebih perhatian pada Dei-chan. Jangan sampai dia berpaling pada kenyamanan yang laki-laki itu berikan."

Aku tak bisa membalas ucapan Hidan. Kalau dipikir ulang, ucapan Hidan itu ada benarnya. Walaupun selama ini Dei tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi mungkin saja ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikapku. Mungkin memang seorang perempuan memerlukan perhatian dan sikap hangat dari pasangannya.

Lalu sekarang, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Melepaskan Dei agar ia bisa bahagia dengan orang lain atau mengubah sikapku agar ia bisa merasa nyaman bersamaku?

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu, aku tidak berbuat apa-apa. Aku biarkan saja Dei dan Itachi dekat seperti itu. Bahkan waktuku bersama Deidara berkurang karenanya. Apa Itachi itu ancaman besar bagiku?

"Danna!"

Deidara melangkah mendekatiku kemudian duduk di sebelahku. Saat ini kami berada di bangku taman belakang sekolah.

"Ini." Ia menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng kepadaku. Aku menerimanya seraya menghela napas berat.

"Danna kenapa? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membebanimu," ujar Deidara kemudian meneguk minuman kaleng di tangannya.

"Dei." Aku menatap mata Aquamarine-nya yang cantik seperti wajah gadis ini, "Apa selama ini kau nyaman bersamaku?"

Deidara mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Maksud danna?"

Aku menghela napas, "Sudahlah tak perlu di bahas."

"Eh? Kenapa begitu?"

"Dei-chan!"  
Kami menoleh bersamaan. Batinku seketika meruntuk kesal saat melihat siapa yang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Apa aku mengganggu kalian?" tanya Itachi seraya mendekati kami.

Sangat!

"Tidak kok Itachi. Ada apa?" tanya Deidara, membuatku semakin meruntuk dalam hati.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kebetulan aku melihat kalian di sini, jadi aku mampir saja."

Alasan tidak logis. Katakan saja kau tidak suka melihat aku dan Dei bersama seperti ini.

"Bel hampir berbunyi, kalian tidak kembali ke kelas?" tanya Uchiha itu.

Deidara mengangguk kemudian menoleh ke arahku. "Ayo kembali ke kelas, danna."

"Hn."

"Ayo Dei-chan," ujar Itachi seraya menyodorkan tangan kanannya kepada Dei. Aku mengernyit memperhatikan itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku tak habis pikir adalah... Deidara meraih tangan Itachi. Oke, Itachi hanya membantu Deidara untuk berdiri, tapi apa ia tidak melihatku ada disini?

Mereka membunuhku perlahan.

Aku berjalan di belakang mereka. Mereka berjalan berdampingan seraya tertawa membicarakan sesuatu yang tak kuketahui apa itu. Aku mulai merasa tersingkir.

Saat tiba di depan kelasku dan Dei, Itachi mengacak pelan rambut pirang Deidara. Kemudian ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke kening Deidara.

"Maaf!" ujarku seraya menarik tangan Deidara, membawanya jatuh ke pelukanku. "Deidara milikku. Jangan sentuh dia."

Itachi yang tadinya terkejut, kini tersenyum menatapku. "Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf, Sasori-san. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa, aku sudah menganggap Deidara itu seperti adik kandungku sendiri. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikiran untuk berebutnya darimu."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu, Uchiha Itachi," ujarku seraya mengeratkan pelukanku pada Deidara.

Itachi tertawa pelan. "Nah Dei-chan, sekarang Sasori-san sudah menunjukan padaku bahwa dia adalah kekasihmu."

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku. Tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud olehnya. Aku tetap memeluk Deidara sampai Itachi menghilang di balik pintu kelasnya.

"D-danna."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku dari Deidara kemudian menghela napas berat. "Kalian berdua sudah berhasil membuatku cemburu seperti ini," ujarku seraya melangkah ke dalam kelas. Aku tak mendengar apa yang Deidara katakan padaku, aku mengabaikannya, pikiranku kacau. Yang kuperlukan hanyalah duduk diam menenangkan diri.

.

"Danna!"

Aku tersentak dan seketika menghentikan langkahku saat seseorang memeluk tubuhku dari belakang.

"Dei?"

Deidara tertawa kecil, "Hari ini kita pulang bersama kan?"

Aku tersenyum dan menyentuh puncak kepalanya "Selalu."

Ia memeluk lenganku kemudian melangkah di sebelahku.

"Dei, aku ingin mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Kencan?" tanyanya antusias.

Aku merasa wajahku sedikit memanas, jadi aku menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Jam berapa?"

"Sekarang," sahutku.

Senyum di wajahnya menghilang perlahan. "Kalau sekarang tidak bisa. Sore sekitar jam empat mungkin bisa."

Mendengar jawabannya, tiba-tiba saja emosiku naik. Aku tahu kebiasaannya. Hari ini, hari kamis ini, ia sama sekali tidak memiliki kesibukan apa-apa.

"Ada acara apa memangnya?" tanyaku mencoba menahan emosi.

"Itu..." Deidara bergumam pelan.

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan emosiku lagi, aku menghempaskan tangannya yang masih memeluk lenganku. "Pasti acara dengan Itachi lagi kan? Dia mengatakan dia hanya menganggapmu adik tapi kenapa kalian seperti sepasang kekasih begini?"

"Eh? Tidak danna! Bukan begitu."

"Dei. Aku tahu aku dingin, aku tidak pernah menunjukan perhatianku, aku tidak pernah menyatakan perasaanku. Kau selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa, tapi kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? kau menghianatiku!" bentakku kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkannya. Perasaanku saja atau apa, tapi tadi aku seperti melihat air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ah sudahlah!

"Danna! Kau salah paham! Dengarkan.. aku dulu..."

Aku berusaha untuk tidak mendengar panggilannya yang disertai dengan isak tangisnya. Aku berusaha untuk berjalan meninggalkannya sendirian di belakangku.

...ooo...

Kutatap nanar langit-langit kamarku. Kepalaku terasa pening dan rasanya aku ingin sekali tidur untuk melupakan kejadian tadi siang, tapi beban pikiranku terlalu banyak sehingga aku tidak bisa tenang. Dei yang selama ini... arg! Ini menyedihkan!

'tok tok tok'

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu kamarku yang diketuk dari luar. "Masuk"

Tidak ada yang masuk.

'tok tok tok'

Sekali lagi pintu itu terketuk.

"Hn. Siapa? Masuk saja!"

Juga belum ada yang masuk.

"Tch!" akhirnya aku turun dari tempat tidurku untuk melangkah menuju pintu.

'cklek'

Kubuka pelan pintu kamarku.

"Danna! Otanjoubi omedetou un."

Aku tersentak kaget, jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik, napasku pun tertahan. Yang berdiri di hadapanku kini adalah Deidara yang tengah membawa kue ulang tahun. Ini hari ulang tahunku? Aku bahkan tidak ingat sama sekali.

Ia tersenyum tulus namun air mata masih mengalir di pipinya.

"Dei..." aku kehabisan kata-kata.

Deidara meletakkan kue yang dibawanya di atas meja dekat pintu.

"Ayo tiup lilinnya dulu," ujarnya seraya masih terisak, "Aku... yang membuat kue ini untuk danna. Ini kue buatan tanganku un."

"Jadi..." aku tercengang.

"Ya tadi aku tidak bisa pergi dengan danna karena aku ingin membuat kue ini," sahutnya seraya tertawa miris.

Kami-sama, apa yang telah aku lakukan?

"Dei!" aku menariknya ke dalam pelukanku, memeluknya erat dengan seluruh penyesalan yang aku rasakan. Ia menangis semakin keras di pelukanku. Aku memarahinya, membentaknya, mengatakan ia menghianatiku, itu semua...

"Danna, aku menyayangimu," ucapnya lirih. "Aku tidak mungkin menghianatimu. Itachi adalah sahabatku. Satu-satunya orang yang kucintai hanya danna un."

"Maafkan aku Dei. Aku salah, maafkan aku," ucapku seraya mengeratkan pelukanku.

Aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya dan menghapus air mata di pipinya dengan jemariku. "Maafkan aku."

Ia mengangguk. "Tiup dulu lilinnya."

Aku tersenyum. Kami berdua mendekati meja dimana Deidara meletakkan kue buatan tangannya. Aku memejamkan mataku, berdoa semoga aku bisa membuat Dei bahagia, cukup sampai disini saja aku menyakitinya.

Setelah membuka mata, aku meniup lilin itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun danna!" seru Deidara kemudian memelukku dengan erat.

"Dei, maafkan aku kalau selama ini aku selalu bersikap dingin. Aku... hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan perasaanku. Aku tidak bisa bersikap romantis, tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang manis dan_"

Ucapanku terhenti saat Deidara mengecup pipiku "Daijoubu ne. Aku mencintai danna apa adanya."

Aku tersenyum, "Tapi aku janji akan berubah menjadi lebih baik untuk membahagiakanmu."

Deidara tersenyum dan mengangguk "Aku pegang janji danna."

"Setidaknya kali ini aku ingin mengungkapkan perasaanku," ujarku seraya mendekati wajahnya, mempertipis jarak diantara kami. Kupeluk pingganggnya dengan erat dan kukecup bibir tipisnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Dei."

_THE END_

QAQ

Maaf fanficnya gaje begini. Saya ngebut banget bikinnya. 2 jam TvT. Kebetulan juga udah lama gak bikin fanfic, jadi hancur lebur begini. Tapi ini semua saya usahakan demi Sasori-sama X'D.

Maaf juga karena ini SasoFemDei. Entah kenapa saya lebih gampang bikinnya kalo pake fem dei - buka fujo sejati QAQ. Tapi gak masalah kan minna-san? Yang penting Sasori dan Deidara ne wb

Otanjoubi omedetou Akasuna no Sasori, member Akatsuki paling keren, cool, ganteng, dan baby face.

Otanjoubi omedetou Masashi Kishimoto-sama, mangaka terhebat yang pernah saya tau. Semoga Masashi-sama mau bikin anime khusus judulnya SASODEI #plak #ngarepbanget.

Saya masih punya 2 fanfic lagi untuk ultahnya Sasori, tapi publishnya nyusul ya soalnya belum selesai /ditampar.

Ne, sekian. Read and Review ya ^w^


End file.
